Family Fun
by LacksCommonSense
Summary: Rukia walks in the Kurosaki family playing the wii. What will happen?


**I'm baaaaccckkk! *spooky scary voice.* Anyways here's another Bleach oneshot, but guess what this one's not a songfic. Oh and I came up with the idea when I was playing Wii Resort with my little sister.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own Bleach, or the wii, or the game "Wii Resort!"**

Rukia Kuchiki walked into the living room of the Kurosaki household holding an apple in one hand and a bottle of Gatorade in the other. On this day she was wearing another one of Yuzu's dresses and a pair of Karin's tennis shoes. Her hair was up in a ponytail but her stubborn bang still hung in the middle of her face. It bothered some people but it never bothered her.

It was pretty late so she wasn't really concerned that most of the lights were out. What did concern her was all of the noise coming from the living room.

"Come on Yuzu! Kick his ass!" yelled the unmistakable voice of Karin. Karin's hair was down as usual and she was wearing a pair of basketball shorts and soccer jersey as night clothes.

"Yeah! Go Yuzu!" the Karin and Yuzu's father, Isshin, yelled before being kicked in the gut by his oldest child and only son, Ichigo. The older man was wearing pajama pants and an oversized T-shirt.

"Dad, I thought you were on my side!" Ichigo yelled. He had obviously gotten out of the shower just recently from the look of his wet bright orange hair. Like his father he was wearing baggy pajama pants but he was wearing a black muscle shirt with his.

"I'm not on anybody's side," Isshin said smugly before continuing to cheer for his daughter. This caused everyone to sweat drop including Rukia who had no idea about what was going on.

"Ichigo back up from the T.V. you're going to hit it!" Yuzu exclaimed. Yuzu's hair was up in a small ponytail and she was wearing a simple night dress.

"Um…What's going on?" Rukia asked finally letting herself be known to the slightly insane family.

"Oh we're just playing "Wii Resort" on the Wii," Yuzu answered after pausing the game and turning to the much older girl. "I guess they don't have these in Soul Society, huh?"

By now Ichigo and Rukia had explained to the Kurosaki family what was actually going on. Hollows, Soul Society, pretty much the whole shebang.

"Nope. So what are you guys playing on this 'Wii,'" Rukia said testing out the word.

"Yuzu and Ichigo are playing this swords fighting game. So far Yuzu has kicked Ichigo's but at least three times," Karin answered.

"I would have beat her if this were real life," Ichigo muttered to himself but everybody still heard.

"If this was real life Yuzu would probably be dead by now," Isshin said bluntly scowling slightly at his son. Ichigo just scoffed, but Yuzu looked kind of scared. This caused Karin and everyone but Yuzu to all beat up the older man. He really shouldn't have said that.

"Well can you guys get back to the game I want to see what happens," Rukia said plopping down on the couch next to Karin.

With that said Ichigo and Yuzu returned to their game. As they played Rukia took mental notes about what all was happening. She noticed that Ichigo was just randomly swinging the remote which controlled the sword on the T.V. Yuzu on the other hand was swinging at the right times. She wasn't being random at all. In the end Yuzu once again beat her older brother.

"Damn it," Ichigo muttered. An idea came to Rukia.

"Hey Yuzu," Rukia began getting the girl's attention. "Do you mind if I play against Ichigo now?"

"Go ahead," Yuzu answered tossing Rukia the remote. This caused cheers of encouragement similar to what had been yelled at Yuzu to be heard throughout the house.

"I'm gonna beat you, midget," Ichigo said trying to provoke her.

"Yeah right, strawberry," the shorter girl said unfazed.

After that the game began. Rukia and Ichigo yelled insults at one another. By the time the second round was over they had each won one round.

"Ichigo wanna know why you suck at this game?" Rukia asked smugly knocking the taller young adult closer to the edge.

"Why?" Ichigo asked once again randomly swinging the remote.

"You don't think. You just swing the sword around. This is also the same reason your fights against hollows last a bit longer than what they should," Rukia said right before knocking Ichigo into the water. "I won!"

At that moment Rukia felt something wet being thrown on her. She gasped in shock and turned around and saw Isshin holding a large Gatorade bucket in the air. It was one similar to what you see on T.V.

"What was that for?" Ichigo asked punching as father to the ground.

"She beat you! I was just trying to cool my third daughter down," Isshin said as though it were normal to just throw a couple of a gallons of beverages on people. Everyone simple rolled there eyes at the man's reasoning.

"Let's play again," Karin said. With that a whole night of family fun and games began. Most of them ended with Ichigo pouting and somebody or everybody else being very proud of themselves.

**Well there's my third story! I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think! Oh and thanks for the review(s) on my other two stories.**


End file.
